


Times to tell the truthish.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Times [3]
Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV), Power Girl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, F/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer wakes up to meet someone who shouldn't be in his loft with him and Chloe.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Times [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124303
Kudos: 12





	Times to tell the truthish.

Lucifer was sound asleep as he heard the elevator door open. He opened his eyes as he heard two sets of footsteps stepping off of it and whispering.

Maru looked around the loft. “You grew up here?” He said looking at Lucy.

Lucy looked at him briefly before she looked towards the bedroom and let out a shriek. “PUT YOUR PANTS ON DAD!” She said quickly covering her eyes as she turned away from him.

Maru chuckled softly. “Same reaction you gave me when you woke me up.”

Lucy punched him in the stomach. “Shut up right now.”

Lucifer stood there in the nude totally confused.

Chloe walked around him yawning softly. “Lucifer go get dressed you’re scaring the girl.” She said simply before she whispered harshly. “When did you have a kid with someone else?”

Lucifer blinked as he turned and looked down at her. “I don’t?” He was still in udder shock over the whole thing too.

Maru was still rubbing his stomach. “We can explain but you both might want to get dressed.” He looked at Lucy. “If you look that good when your older my princess we are going to have a lot of fun when you get there.”

Lucy blushed as she didn’t look at him.

Chloe and Lucifer were both totally confused as they stepped back into the bedroom and got dressed.

Lucifer walked out first and sat down quietly kind of glaring at the couple sitting next to each other.

Chloe came out and sat down quickly beside Lucifer. “You might want to start to explain young lady.”

Lucy smiled softly. “I’m from the future. And from what I have gathered even speaking to grandpa.” She pointed skywards. “That after you helped dearly perverted John Constantine help to try and save Oliver Queen’s soul. You helped them to reset all the earth’s bringing a lot of them together into one this one known as Prime.” She said simply as she stared at him. “You remember this correct?”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. “Yes, nothing about my life had changed.”

Lucy smiled at him. “There were two changes made to your life when you helped with the reset.”

Chloe was sitting there confused. “What are or should I say these two changes are?”

Lucy smiled at her. “You and me.” She said simply. “I came back in time to save a friend of mine. But she has agreed we have to fix what is to come.”

Lucifer made a time out symbol with his hands. “I don’t have kids.”

Maru chuckled softly. “No more than one.” He said simply. “I’m just her boyfriend.”

“Do I even like you in the future?” Lucifer asked as he glared at him.

Maru smirked softly. “Who do you think sent me to his daughter to get help?”

Chloe smiled softly over the whole thing.

Lucy looked at her father annoyed. “Not yet you still have a couple of years before I come along.” She leaned forward as her eyes flash red as she stared into her father’s eyes. “Savy?” With a wicked smile that matched Lucifer’s.

Lucifer was feeling a little creeped out about the whole thing. “Savy.”

Lucy sighed softly. “Anyway the demons in my time are harvesting the dead body’s into coming up out of hell to get to my friend who is currently with her ex-boyfriend for her own protection since she has or hasn’t gotten her powers back?” She asked Maru then.

“I think they were coming back when we dropped in. You never know with aliens even the daughter of Supergirl and Mon-El either.” Maru said simply before he looked at Chloe. “The demons are being led by Michael on the hunt for Power Girl.”

Chloe shook her head slightly. “Proof?”

Lucy pulled out a small disk and set it down. “Play the last message from Lucifer Morningstar.”

An older Lucifer who still looked the same appeared on the screen. “Lucy do me a favor get your mother and get out of the penthouse my brother is coming for you both. Maru helps her get them to safety. Do this for me and remember if someone who looks like me shows up don’t trust them. Don’t go near them. And for the love of your uncles and aunts and grandpa if he puts a hand on you Lucy or on your mother I will kill my twin this time around.” The message turned off then.

Lucy picked it up as she sat there staring at her father. “Dad?”

Chloe turned and looked at him. “Lucifer?” She was scared to ask who the mother is as she looked at Lucifer.

“Were you my idea or my father’s?” Lucifer asked suddenly.

Lucy sighed softly. “Grandpa’s.” She said simply as she looked at him. “You have told me the story all my life even when my own powers came in. It’s why I am named Lucy after all.”

Lucifer rubbed his face slightly. “I want to ask how good of a father I was but I don’t know if I should.”

Maru smirked softly. “Better than mine and mine tried to kill me multi times as I grew up.”

Lucy turned and kissed Maru on his cheek before she took his hand and looked back at Lucifer. “Dad I wish I could to besides mom wouldn’t let you shy away from all your fatherly duty’s not even big sister would let you either.”

Lucifer and Chloe both stared at her.

Lucy just smiled at them both.

Chloe stared at her for a bit before she spoke. “Big sister?”

Lucy nodded her head. “Yeah, I have a big sister. Though her dad is clearly a total douche at times.”

Lucifer cracked up laughing then. “So the king of hell knocked up his queen I take it?”

Chloe smacked him in the stomach. “Not funny.”

Lucy smiled softly. “Oh don’t worry mommy I don’t come around for a few more years.”

Lucifer smirked softly. “Do we know why this whole thing started?”

Maru answered for his girlfriend. “Because you never made a choice it’s also why god gave you Lucy as well too.” He smiled softly as he looked at Lucy.

Chloe sighed softly as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. “No more gifts.”

Maru and Lucy smirked softly at her commit before they looked back at Lucifer and Chloe. “Some of Michael’s demons are taking the stuff from the people they have either killed or just happen across the dead. And if they have a way to time travel they are coming for her.” They stood up and headed towards the elevator. “We will wait for you downstairs.” And with that, they got on the elevator and left.

Once they were alone Lucifer looked at Chloe. “We will make a cute kid.”

“She is just like you,” Chloe said looking at him. “And she does have your name to Samael.”

Lucifer shook his head. “Do we help or not?”

“I will call Dan and the police chief you explain it to the others and we go from there,” Chloe said as she went for her phone. “And stop watching my ass too.” She said as she walked into the bedroom.

Lucifer chuckled before he headed to the phone and made his calls.

THE END!


End file.
